


Niewypowiedziane

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Gen, TRF
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana





	Niewypowiedziane

**Niewypowiedziane**

 

Wiele razy w życiu słyszała już, że jest zbyt ufna, zbyt ciepła. Zbyt cicha, by powiedzieć komuś "nie". Molly doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, nie była głupia. Och, oczywiście dla _niego_ każdy był większym bądź mniejszym idiotą, ale zdążyła już przyzwyczaić się do jego podejścia. I próbowała to ignorować, choć było ciężko i choć nie zawsze się dało.

 

Raz jeden myślała, że udało jej się zobaczyć coś więcej. Sądziła, że dostrzega w Sherlocku Holmesie człowieka, którego ten tak bardzo ukrywał pod warstwą bezczelności, ironii i pogardy dla normalnego świata. Nie była może tak spostrzegawcza jak on, ale obserwowała go dostatecznie długo, by dostrzec smutek. I była dość odważna, by mu to powiedzieć.

 

Nie potwierdził jej domysłów, ale też nie zaprzeczył. Molly urwała rozmowę i uciekła, a gdy wróciła, detektyw wylatywał właśnie z laboratorium, podekscytowany jak rzadko kiedy. Jej natomiast pozostała cicha kostnica i chipsy, które miała zjeść sama. A jednak...

 

Miała rację.

 

I jednocześnie tak bardzo się pomyliła.

 

Przyszedł do niej wieczorem i w pierwszej chwili Molly była przekonana, że trafnie oceniła jego wcześniejsze zachowanie. Wydawał się niepewny i odważył się poprosić ją o pomoc. Przez tamten jeden krótki moment Molly była gotowa zrobić dla niego wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, uskrzydlona jego zaufaniem.

 

A potem czar prysł. Sherlock miotał się po laboratorium jak dziki, z podekscytowaniem machał rękami i wyłuszczał jej swój plan. Wspaniały. Genialny. Szalony.

 

Porąbany.

 

Sherlock rozkręcał się coraz bardziej, patrzył na nią błyszczącymi podnieceniem oczami, a Molly z każdą chwilą czuła, że to dla niej zbyt wiele. Zdała sobie sprawę, że on znów robił to samo. Grał, udawał normalnego, bawił się uczuciami, by wpłynąć na jej dobre serce, by wzbudzić jej współczucie, a potem móc ją wykorzystać. Molly od dawna wiedziała, że on tak robi, ale oszukiwała samą siebie, brała komplementy i ludzkie odruchy za dobrą monetę i łudziła się, że cokolwiek z tego wyjdzie.

 

Dziś już po prostu nie miała siły. Była zmęczona, wydrenowana z emocji i rozżalona. Niby Sherlock powiedział, że się liczyła, ale czy naprawdę? Znów jakby nie zauważał jej istnienia, znów go nie obchodziła. Przecież nigdy nic nie znaczyła.

 

I Molly pierwszy raz mu odmówiła. Nieraz już powtarzała w duchu, że nie może mu pozwalać tak sobą pomiatać, ale nigdy nie potrafiła zdobyć się na odwagę. Zawsze przyciągnął ją uśmiechem, skonfundował komplementem czy po prostu nie dał czasu na protesty. Dziś było inaczej, dziś miała dość.

 

Odmówiła.

 

Być może jego reakcja powinna była ją zaalarmować, może Molly powinna była jednak zmienić zdanie. Może. Gdy mu odmawiała, spodziewała się oporu, nalegania. Sądziła, że będzie próbował ją namówić do swojego planu. A Sherlock tylko kiwnął głową i życzył jej dobrej nocy. Za łatwo się poddał, ale ona wtedy tego nie dostrzegła. "Przykro mi", powiedziała mu jeszcze i wyszła z kostnicy. Wróciła do domu i padła spać, wdzięczna za ciszę i odpoczynek.

 

Dwanaście godzin później stwierdzenie, że Molly było przykro, byłoby największym eufemizmem, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszała. Nie mogło być jedynie „przykro” osobie, która przyszła do pracy ze świadomością, że popełniła największy błąd w swoim życiu. I, co gorsza, nie było żadnej, żadnej szansy na naprawienie go.

 

Jednym słowem mogła wtedy zmienić bieg wydarzeń. Gdyby powiedziała „tak” zamiast „nie”…. Cokolwiek chciałaby zmienić, cokolwiek powiedzieć… Teraz było już za późno. Ale kostnica zawsze w milczeniu przyjmowała słowa rozpaczy.

 

Przyjęła także ciszę Molly Hooper.

 

Gdy stała w swojej pracowni przy stole, gdy pochylała się nad ciałem, _jego_ ciałem, Molly wiedziała, że nikt nigdy się o tym nie dowie. Prośba i odpowiedź. Pomyłka. Jedno, jedno jedyne „nie”.

 

Pewne rzeczy musiały zostać niewypowiedziane.


End file.
